Undeniable
by BriTheKumquat
Summary: Just some short Brase fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short fluffy for now one-shot. May or may not write more!**

The day they found out they were not biologically related had to be one of the best days in Chase and Bree's life. Though their feelings were still to be discovered by each other, it certainly made them feel relieved that they could maybe actually have a normal relationship. Their family ha noticed - but kept it quiet from the two - that their relationship clearly exceeded that of a brother-sister way.

Despite their subconscious flirting, playful "accidental" water-and-soap-fights while doing the dishes, or falling asleep in each other's arms during their late-night chats, both of them were equally scared to make a move.

Chase was captivated by absolutely everything about her. The way her hair fell on her shoulders, the way her eyes sparkled whenever she laughed, they way she was just perfectly herself.

Bree loved everything about him, his smile that made her melt, his perfect personality that was cocky-yet-sweet, the way he was just himself.

That night was definitely not one of Chase's best moments.

The four Davenports were lounging on the couch, the three boys in a deep conversation Bree wasn't paying much attention to, as she was lost in thought until a sentence ripped her out of her own little world.

"Amy Jameson? She is hot!" The words flowed out of Chase's mouth after Adam asked his opinion on her. Though, of course, in Chase's eyes no one could be more beautiful than Bree.

Bree, of course, didn't know that. The words to her were like a punch in the gut. All she ever wanted to be to Chase was something special, and he couldn't even think she was pretty?

"I'm gonna, um, go to sleep, guys, it's getting kinda, uh, late," she stood up and quickly walked to her room, where she fell onto her bed with her head buried into her pillow as she tried not to cry, though she had over him many times.

"Dude!" Leo said, glaring at Chase.

"Sorry!" Chase cringed, realizing his mistake.

"Well go after her!" Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't just do that!" Chase protested. Adam and Leo just stared at him until he got up and walked to Bree's room.

"Bree?" Chase knocked on her door. When she didn't reply, he opened the door to find Bree curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and he couldn't see the silent tears slowly running down her face. "I'm sorry..." She ignored him and tried to hide her face in her pillow.

He lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Her heart pounded and she wanted to look up at him, but she kept her head buried in the pillow.

"Bree? Look at me." He lifted her face up from the pillow, making her look at him. He could see the tear stains on her face, making him feel terrible. "Oh..." He groaned to himself as a sigh escaped his mouth, running his fingers through his hair in worry. "I feel terrible."

"Don't," she said quietly, looking down.

"You're way more beautiful than her," he blurted out as his lips found her neck.

She bit her lip and felt herself melt as Chase began to lay soft kisses down her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to giggle stupidly as he reached a ticklish area. She failed and her cheeks turned bright red, making Chase smirk.

"You did that on purpose," she said, slightly annoyed that he embarrassed her but at the same time ecstatic that he was acting this way towards her, making Chase eventually reposition himself so his eyes met hers once again.

"So what if I did?" He smirked at her, poking her stomach playfully.

Bree eagerly closed the small space between their lips as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, putting all her emotions for him into the kiss. He kissed back and she let his tongue explore her mouth until they separated, taking small gasps of air.

"Chase..." She started, her arms still around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"I love you too," she said back, grinning to herself as her eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

"Goodnight, my princess," he said, no matter how cheesy he knew it was, as he too fell asleep with the girl of his dreams wrapped tightly in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys wanted me to write more, thanks for all the good reviews! I don't know whether or not they will be one-shots, most likely they will, but this is a continuation of the last chapter, major fluff!**

"No," Chase mumbled, protesting in his half-asleep state, pulling Bree back under the covers. He laid a kiss on her temple, his arms wrapping around her.

"Tasha says I have a phone call," she giggled, "And no, I don't care," she said in answer to his unspoken question, pecking him on the lips.

"Did she, uh... See us?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"No," she replied, "But they're all gonna find out sometime."

"Yeah," he agreed, pressing his lips against hers.

She kissed back sweetly and softly, enjoying every second of it as the kiss grew more passionate.

"Bree it-" They pulled away quickly as Leo burst into the room, but they weren't quick enough. "Well I'm just gonna go..." He said, spinning around and walking out the door before he closed it

Bree and Chase both just looked at the door for a moment before starting to laugh.

"Okay, maybe it's time to get up," Chase said, getting out of the bed. He picked Bree up bridal style before setting her down, both still in yesterday's clothes.

When they got downstairs they got weird looks from everyone except Leo, who didn't make eye contact.

"What?" They asked simultaneously. They all just stared at Leo, making Bree groan in understanding.

Bree ran her fingers through her hair as she and Chase plopped themselves down on the couch. Leo and Adam scurried out of the room (well, were pushed out) as Tasha and Donald sat down in front of them.

Chase entwined his fingers with Bree's, making her blush slightly. She softly kissed him to prove her point to Tasha and Donald (and, obviously, she wanted to).

"So... You two, are... Together?" Tasha asked, though it was more of a statement than question.

"Uh, yeah..." Bree said, fidgeting with her feet.

Donald looked like he was going to say something, but a crash came from the lab and he rushed downstairs.

"Okay, well... Oh, well what do I need to say?" Tasha just shrugged, standing up and walking back to the kitchen.

Bree laughed as she snuggled into Chase once more, resting her head on his shoulder. Chase wrapped his arm around her thin waist, making her smile as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

**Okay, I know how extremely short that was! I have an idea for a one-shot that I will post on this soon, it will be longer.**


End file.
